


Day 10: Under the Stars

by cupcakekiller12



Series: Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekiller12/pseuds/cupcakekiller12
Summary: You and Kuroo have a nice night star gazing. It's a little cold, so Kuroo offers to help warm you up.gender neutral readerTechically day 10, but it's in 12's spot, of writing for a month.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139288
Kudos: 11





	Day 10: Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i may stay up till like four to do the next one, idk.
> 
> Don't really have much to say,
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

The fall breeze ran through your clothes, just one the edge of a little too cold as you walked up the trail. In hindsight you should have brought some warmer clothes, but it had been warmer early in the day and the hoodie you were wearing was usually enough for day to day activities during this time of the year. You hadn’t thought that maybe the reason why was because you only ever went from your house to your car to your job. 

“Hey, short stack,” Kuroo said, his arm wrapping around you, “cold?” He noticed your displeasure as another gust of wind brushed passed you both, reminding you that winter was surely on its way. “I told you to wear something warm.” He chastised as he tried to warm you up with some friction. It helped a little, but honestly you enjoyed the adjacent hug you received more than the temporary body heat.

“I forgot.” You whined as you breathed into your hands, “Didn’t you bring some blankets?” There was a soft chuckle behind you as something was wrapped around your shoulders, one of the quilts Kuroo and you had brought to lay on while stargazing. “You-”

A pair of lips pressed gently against yours and hummed, “But you love me, don’t you.” He was right, as much as he loved to annoy you. This was the game you two played, a casual back and forth until either one of you broke the charade. The longest it had gone one, from you remember anyway, had been four days. Four days of badgering, poking, egging, play fighting until Kuroo marched into your apartment and decided that you would pay for what you had put him through.

You loved it when he was physically about to burst. It was satisfying to see that well put together man fraying at the seems, vibrating with unchecked energy, borderline animalistic. He enjoyed it too, the release, the control, every part of you submitting to him, _begging_ him to do more - more - _more_!

“Of course I do, chibi-chan,” he drawled out, holding you face gently in your hands, “forever and always.” One of his fingers quickly booped your nose, laughing softly at your cute reaction. His golden eyes were soft, so full of love and adoration. He always knew that you questioned how he fell in love with you, how he would ‘lower his standards’ just to be with you, but in all honesty he felt it was the other way around. 

Kuroo didn’t understand how _you_ , of all people in the world, would have ever thought to fall for him. Sure, he had had partners in the past, good and bad, but you - _you_ were that something people only dream of, made up whole stories about. You were the missing piece of him that had been right in front him all this time, his soulmate, his better half! He told you this all the time, whispering it into your skin, your ears, telling you that you are nothing but perfection incarnate to him.

With the remaining blankets you both sat down in the middle of open clearing, the stars scattered across the night sky, twinkling like distant crystals, lined up in random shapes and ancient constellations. “Isn’t it strange?” You wondered. “Half of those stars could be dead or dying, we may not see them soon, but they always manage to make those same shapes.” It wasn’t an original though, or maybe not even scientifically accurate, but it wasn’t like that was your field of study anyway.

“Hm,” Kuroo thought, “guess the universe like consistency.” He turned over on his side and leaned in, “Like us.” He pulled you into a kiss, tongue coaxing yours into a fast past dance. You wanted to laugh, _so eager_ , but the way he gripped your neck and pressed himself against you, heating you up the most delicious way, it made your mind go blank, “I think I still need to warm you up, _chibi-can_.” He whispered against your neck, biting the tender skin, hoping to hear some more of those subtle gasps and coaxing out your reluctant whines.

“You have been shivering _all_ night.” He pointed out, hand drifting further and further down, barley grazing your body until it stopped right at your hip, “Got to keep my chibi-can nice,” he pushes down your pants, “and warm.” The cold air breaches slightly into the blanket that was covering you, but you didn’t want to stop. Damn the cold, you wanted him to keep going even if it started snowing outside. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

His hands grinded against you, forcing any clear thought or tangible words out of your head. The most you could come up with was a garbled moan as your hip pushed in time with his hand. 

The next few moments were blur, inescapable heat, pressure, and the feeling of Kuroo’s hot wet mouth biting and sucking all across your shoulders and neck. He pushed you onto your back, pulling your pants further down, admiring the way you writhed and moaned. “Do you like this baby?” He purred, “My beautiful little chibi-can.”

This was different from the game you both played. He wasn’t eager to tear you apart and break you down. Instead he wanted to fill you up with all the love you could never afford to give yourself, give you all the confidence he wished you had, all while making you feel immeasurable good. 

“Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?” He growled as he slammed into you, the cold air meaning nothing anymore as he wrapped himself around you, “How much do you make me ache? How much you make me _burn?”_ You couldn’t speak, not with the way your face was burning, your heart raw and open, “I wish you could accept-” a strangled moan left his lips, “how much I love you, how much I _need_ you.”

You wanted to believe him.

You wanted to reply.

But all you could manage was choking on moans as you tried to hold on. You were going to explode. Emotional and physical combustion was imminent, creeping closer and closer and Kuroo kept grunting words in your ear, filling you so deeply and perfectly you never wanted him to stop. 

“ _Please_ ,” you whimpered, the only words that came to mind. 

“What?” He grunted into your ear, his hips movements becoming jerky and tense - he was close too, “Can’t handle how much I worship you? From this diabolic body, making me want you every second of every day? Or how I could never look at another person, never have another partner and not constantly compare them to you.” _No you can’t,_ “Can’t take the fact I would move heaven and earth, go through hell and high water just to see you smile, to see you happy.” _No, because you know it’s true,_ “I love you, _all_ of you. No exceptions.”

He kept talking, whispering more and more things to help you fall apart as his hand scratched and grabbed anything without view. Your head became fuzzy, every muscle taunt with anticipation. You didn’t even have the time to warn him before you threw your head back and screamed, “Kuroo-I-”

“I know y/n,” he murmured against your chest, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> i hope to see you all tomorrow.


End file.
